Wireless networks are increasingly used for the communication of both voice and data. Such wireless communication is effectuated by propagating a wireless signal from a transmitter to a receiver, each of which may constitute a node of a wireless network. Nodes in a traditional cellular wireless network, for example, include fixed base stations and mobile stations. Mobile stations access the cellular wireless network via the fixed based stations. The base stations are operated by a network service provider that designs the cellular wireless network and is capable of controlling access to and/or employing security measures in the wireless network. In other words, a single entity operates multiple base stations on a large-scale basis and can therefore provide a degree of organization and a measure of security, as well as a level of overall network management for the cellular wireless network.
Other types of wireless networks, such as spontaneous wireless networks, do not ordinarily entail such large-scale planning, organization, or management. For example, ad hoc wireless networks are created by multiple devices that mutually decide to join together to form nodes of a wireless network, generally without prior or subsequent explicit agreement among owners of the multiple devices. Hence, there is no overarching operator or other entity to enforce network access rules, handle security issues, monitor standards-based requirements, or guarantee generally-accepted wireless network behavior. Legitimate and illegitimate participants of such ad hoc networks can therefore act carelessly, indiscriminately, or even maliciously without being subject to significant restraints or any real repercussions.
Accordingly, there is a need for schemes and/or techniques that can introduce a degree of control and/or accountability into spontaneously-formed wireless networks.